


Things getting hot

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: two idiots in love traped in a phone both
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Things getting hot

**Author's Note:**

> From the fic
> 
> [Things getting hot](https://chrissys2boys-dannysteve.tumblr.com/post/622069634681733120/things-getting-hot)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
